Those Who Wonder
by Fairy Well
Summary: "This is the last Christmas - the last time - I'll let you be there, after that you're coming home with me." Flora knew there was no escaping the pact with the dark haired female, what she didn't know is that a certain blue haired male didn't intend on letting her get hurt, now or ever, or that Christmas was about to get a whole lot more exciting.
1. Chapter 1

"It's okay, what I want for Christmas is a bit unrealistic anyway," the brunette whispered lowly to her dark haired friend.

Amid the frost coated stands and streets of albescent snow sat two females, almost insignificant in the presence of such a grand event as was Gardenia's Christmas Market.

The darker haired girl sighed, a small cloud of mist emitting from her lips as a stray mahogany curl stooped into her sight. "I keep telling you Flora, come stay with me. We have the space, the money, we all want you with us. You can't keep going back there and getting hurt over and over again."

"Just a little longer Aisha. All I have to do is hold on a little longer."

"I can't keep seeing you get hurt like this!" A few side glances were earned as the bag hit the ground with a small thump. Aisha stood tall and proud above the small stature of her friend, determined to finally get her way in reducing her pain.

"Aisha..."

"No Flora. Every single time that I see you there's another bruise. Every time I talked to you, you always seem to have fallen over the day before. I can't just sit around and watch you get hurt for nothing. I know it's hard but Miele is dead, she's been dead for years. I don't know why you feel like you need to keep holding on for her."

"She should be here Aisha. No matter what they do, I can't throw away the family she fought death for so long trying to keep. I can't do it, I won't do it."

"She fought to stay with you too Flora, she loved you. Don't throw yourself away."

Aisha embraced the smaller girl, pulling her close to her. Deep down she wanted to fight her more on this, drag her back to her house and make her stay until at least Christmas, maybe even the end of the year but she knew it wouldn't work. Flora could be stubborn, she was a fighter and she'd made up her mind. However wrong she may be, there is no use in fighting it.

Flora on the other hand was left wondering how she could want so badly for someone to come save her, yet wish they would all leave her to deal with her family for the time she had left. After Miele's passing her family had never been the same. Their anger, their resentment, their pain overtook and now they're empty shells of the people they once were.

As the first snow of winter began to fall, the two girls made a pact. Aisha would stand back this one last time, for this one last Christmas, but Flora had to join her for the new year, for a new life.

**A/N Hey guys! Since it's officially December I thought I'd start a short story for Christmas. Hopefully it should all be up in time for Christmas :)**

**Sorry for being so terrible at updating recently but I'm hoping to change that around!**

**I'd love for you guys to leave some reviews and hear what you all think. Love you all so much and thanks for all the support!**

**\- Mae xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

As the snow thickened Flora's trek grew more tiring. She knew the house couldn't be that far but yet with each step she took it felt as if there were ten added on to the journey.

Things hadn't gone well on her return home yesterday, they never do, but this time things had escalated much faster than usual. As a result of the events of yesterday she was sporting a bruised cheek - concealed by makeup of course - and a few ore hidden gashes and bruises. If it hadn't been for the fact that today's meeting with her friends had already been arranged she would never have attempted to walk in such violent weather.

Her body trembled under the strength of the wind, the rag of a coat draped over her small frame doing nothing to block the cold. Her brown hair was speckled with the white of snow and skin tainted a frozen blue.

It was almost as if the snow was thickening with every step. She could see the cars as she entered Nabu's driveway; it was evident that all of her friends had tackled the journey in car, Nabu's parents being as wealthy as they were had the land to accommodate all of them along with their vehicles.

She sighed, muttering softly about how long it would take to walk the entirety of the driveway - how one family could have such a large drive way was beyond her. She only made it about half way to the house before tripping and falling into the snow.

The fire flicked in every hue of amber and gold, the mantle draped in festive decor as the teens gathered round for heat. The eleven friends had been waiting for the final member of their group and with the snow storm they were beginning to fear the worse.

"That's it! I'm going out there to find her now." Helia stands up, prepared the make his way into the snow storm. He barely hears his friends' protests, his eyes fixated on the blurred figure he watches fall to the ground.

Without a second thought he takes off down the driveway, only vaguely recognising the sound of footsteps following behind him to meet the fallen girl half way.

"S...sorry I'm late." Teeth chattering, body shaking and frozen to the touch and still apologising. Typical of Flora.

"Flora you should have told us if you needed a ride," Bloom exclaims looking down at the girl in front of them. Wordlessly Helia lifts the brunette off the ground, taking her into his arms and attempting the shield her from the cold. Her eyes slowly shut, the fatigue of the journey finally settling in.

A fact discovered by Flora today: waking up with two paramedics over you is not a fun experience. She awoke in front of the fire, her jacket gone and replaced by a thick blanket and her body curled up in Helia's arms. The two of them had been friends for years and her fainting episode had hit him hard. He had sat cradling her waiting for the paramedics to arrive, scared a single wrong moved could hurt her.

"Make sure she stays warm, I think it;s best you keep her here for tonight," a paramedic instructs Nabu as they finally give Flora the all clear.

"Flora you're staying here tonight, maybe tomorrow depending on the weather." Nabu's voice was firm after seeing the paramedics out, he wasn't going to watch his friend get herself hurt because she was too proud to ask for help, too worried it would inconvenience her friends. "And no, it's non-negotiable."

"Next time maybe ask for a ride, you almost matched Musa's hair!" Stella spared a glance in Musa's direction as she teased Flora as if to prove her point about the vibrant blue of the musician's hair.

A frown etched on Helia's face as he pulled Flora ever so slightly closer to him. Yes, he was relieved that she was okay but he also knew what he saw when the paramedics were checking her and worse, he knew those bruises weren't meant to be there.

**A/N Hey guys, next chapter up today! **

**I know the chapters of 'Those who wonder' are quite short so I thought I'd let you know that I intend for this to be a short story with a chapter every day until Christmas - kind of like an advent thing. Hopefully this will help me get into the habit of logging on, writing and posting more so that I can finish my other stories and start writing up my new ideas but I also thought it would be rather fun to do something vaguely festive for you all.**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews and I would love for you guys to leave some more reviews, they are my favourite thing about this site. I love hearing from you and since I intend to be on every day for this month make sure to leave any comments in review or PM me :)**

**Love you all and I can't wait to continue!**

**\- Mae xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Laughter filled the air as jokes and jeers were thrown around amongst the teens, all finally relaxing after the chaos of the night - of the week really - with the new found joy being lead by Nabu.

Nabu was Aisha's boyfriend but he was also like a brother to everyone in the group. Being the only child to such wealthy parents had meant he was often alone in his childhood, finally finding such great friends he didn't have that same loneliness, he did however discover a protective side.

Nabu's protectiveness was renowned for group into some minor trouble, such as when one guy glanced at Tecna the 'wrong' way, his three second action seemed to have put him on Nabu's bad side and the group were left attempting to pry the two off of each other - or drag Nabu away at least. He was an overall calm and fun guy, but if you mess with his friends he'll put Riven's temper to shame.

Aisha pushes herself into her boyfriend's side sensing his panic, no one in the room had expected to deal with someone so close to having hypothermia.

The joyous atmosphere didn't last long, the stress each teen felt forcing them to sleep one by one, the early winter darkness helping to lull them into sleep.

Three days into December and the Winx and Specialists found themselves waking to homemade hot chocolate, surprisingly Brandon was behind it.

He smiles sheepishly handing out the warm brew. "I was worried Flora would still be cold," Brandon explains with a small smile.

After a moment's hesitation Musa lifted the hot brew to her lips only to be pleasantly surprised by the taste. Despite her encouragement the other's were all hesitant to try. They all knew Musa would love to see their reactions is it turned out to be a vile concoction, they all love Brandon but they remember clearly every single one of his cooking attempts - they were not great to say the least.

One by one the others followed Musa's example becoming pleasantly surprised.

"Brandon, sweetie, I love you but, I need to know how you did this, you don't have the best track record in the kitchen..."

"Hot chocolate isn't cooking, I mean, I guess since it's from scratch it could class as baking but either way they're different things." Sky chuckled at his best friends insistence on the matter knowing he was not offended by Stella's blunt comment.

"I don't care what it's classed as doing so long as you do it again."

Having finished the hot chocolate, Helia sat with Flora wrapped tightly in his arms making sure she wasn't cold whilst Nabu had gone into full on protective mode, insisting Timmy and Tecna make a power point presentation on the dangers of cold weather to subject the poor girl to as the remaining teens only chuckled at the situation.

"Flora I think you should stay another night, you barely have a jacket and I don't particularly want you to freeze."

"Fine," Helia cuts the conversation off "but I'm satying too, Flora and I need to talk tomorrow."

Helia statement earned mixed reactions. Some exchanged smiles thinking he was finally going to ask her outs whilst other were a bit more concerned because he sounded serious and they were worried for their friend.

**A/N 3rd day officially done! I thought I'd use this chapter to include a bit more of the other characters, I know Flora and Helia are my favourite couple (I don't exactly hide it, I mean all my fanfiction is based on them) so I thought I'd put the others in a bit more.**

**My plan for the christmas holidays/after christmas is to start rewriting 'Blind Eye', I started the story so long ago and I want to rewrite the posted chapters so that I can get myself back in the mind set for the story - make sure to let me know your opinions on the decision either in the reviews or via PM if you are reading/planning to read 'Blind Eye', the old chapters will stay up until I'm ready to post the new ones.**

**Well that's all from me for the 3rd, I've decided to try keep the dates of each chapter the same as the advent date!**

**Thanks for all your reviews I love hearing from you guys so much and loved reading the 3 new reviews on chapter 2 before posting. Makes sure to leave some more comments :)**

**\- Mae xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you again Nabu, and don't worry about Flora, she'll be fine." With those final parting words Helia escorts Flora - who is wrapped in Helia's oversized coat - to his car away from a still worried Nabu.

The two teens walked through layers of fresh, crisp snow to get to the blue haired male's car. Having stayed two nights at Nabu's house they were finally leaving. It was strange for them to have so much free time on their hands, with the school closed from the snow and Christmas approaching, everything just seemed like it was going too fast.

The car heater was quick to blast away the cold as the two entered the car, the lingering shivers quickly vanishing as Helia began to drive the two.

He considered driving Flora home straight away, with everything going on it would probably be good for all of them to get some time to themselves, but the images of dark bruises tainting her delicate, tan skin was enough for him to reconsider. He settled on driving the two of them to his house knowing that - whilst they may not have to go to school - his parents were at work.

It took a while for the house to warm but the two teens were more than content, sprawled over sofas with copious blankets between the two of them, giggling over the silliest things.

"Flora," Helia starts, clearing his voice as the seriousness of his words became evident to her, "we both know that when I said I needed to talk to you I didn't just mean a normal chat..."

Anyone could see how anxious Flora was waiting for Helia to continue. A multitude of possibilities running through her head, each scenario playing too fast for her to even consider a single one. Is he getting annoyed by her? Does he not want to be friends anymore? Does he want to be more than friends? Or worse, did Aisha say something?

"When you fainted I was so worried. Then the paramedics arrived and they were checking you over but I just didn't want to leave you alone, I had to make sure you were okay. I guess I was a bit panicked but I insisted on staying with you, I couldn't leave you - not like that." Helia pauses for a soft intake of breathe.

His eyes glisten briefly under the sunlight but the despair was evident on his face. He made no effort to hide his sadness, his worry - part of that was down to the fact that he was too tired to do so after the sheer amount of overthinking he'd done in regards to the situation.

"Flora, your skin was so bruised up. If it weren't for everyone being so concerned about your body temperature the police would've been called, that's how bad it was. You need to tell me what's going on, there is no way I can just sit back and let you get hurt, get beaten around like this."

Her fingers play with a loose thread on her shirt, wrapping the small strand lightly around her fingers and twirling it between her nails. Briefly, she glances up to look at him but she couldn't stay staring up at him. The only thought on her mind is that he was close to figuring it out, too close.

She trusts Helia implicitly, there's no denying that, she probably trusts him most out of every one of her friends. The thing is, she knows he would want to do something - whether she agreed or not. He could be incredibly stubborn but this was her family on the line - what's left of it. Regardless of what they do she can't help but want to keep the few fragments of what was once a happy family, but if this secret were to get out it would be impossible to do so.

Flora sighs softly, giving in to what she has to do. She never wanted it to be like this.

What she says next causes Helia's eyes to widen ever so slightly and a small involuntary shiver to be sent down his spine, unable to keep his shock at bay.

"Helia, you know I can be very clumsy at times. I suppose it's just the ice, it's everywhere and it just makes it that much easier to slip."

Flora had never lied to him before.

It was more serious than he thought.

**A/N Hey guys! The fourth day is officially up and I hope you like this part. I must admit that I do like writing these short chapters for a special advent short story. It's only about 700 words per chapter but it is really getting me back into writing on here :)**

**For those of you interested I have decided that I'm going to rewrite the four chapters for 'Blind Eye' and then continue AND finish (finally) the story although ****until I get around to doing so the old chapters will stay up :)**

**I hope you guys like this chapter and once again thank you for the two new reviews I read before writing this, your reviews make me want to write even more :) Please leave some more reviews on this chapter and the next part should be posted at some point tomorrow.**

**Love all you guys!**

**\- Mae xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

In Gardenia's biggest shopping centre - amongst the chaos that was last minute Christmas shopping - was Aisha and Musa leisurely browsing, window shopping in the 'before Christmas' sales that were never really all that great quite honestly.

The two girls had just finished purchasing the last few Christmas gifts for this years celebration leaving them with plenty of time to waste.

As the crowds moved - more like shuffled at the rate they were going - the two teens were attempting to weave themselves through the crowd to the food court, having to push themselves into the tiniest gaps between the flood of strangers all the while trying not to lose each other.

The Christmas crowds were brutal, everyone wanted to get there first rather than risk the shop selling out.

Musa finally manages to secure two seats in the food court whilst Aisha goes to purchase some long overdue food for the two of them.

The two teens chatted for half an hour until Helia arrived at the shopping centre, finally making his way to the food court where the two were sat in search of his cousin - Musa. He sits with the two girls after spotting them amongst the crowds, not particularly wanting to rush them but still making his presence known.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom and then I guess we should all part ways, it'll probably easier if the two of you just stay here whilst I go." The two nod and watch as Musa leaves their view, gradually being submerged in the crowds.

Aisha turned to Helia ready to attempt to converse but it was obvious to anyone that something was bothering him.

"You alright Helia?"

"I don't know... something is up with Flora. I mean, she says it's nothing but I don't think it is - I actually think it's rather big."

Aisha wasn't sure how to respond, she wanted to tell him the truth about what was going on so badly but she was worried. She was torn between saving her friend's trust or possibly plain out saving her friend.

"Aisha, do you know something?"

She couldn't look Helia in the eyes. She didn't want to lie to him about this - she couldn't lie to him about this. If anything, Helia was probably the best person to know about this for Flora's sake. Eventually, she took a deep breathe and nodded.

"I do, but now is hardly the place to talk. Musa will be back any minute. I'll find you tomorrow, I think this is best to be for your ears only."

Musa returned soon after and as she and Helia left his eyes continued to trail back to Aisha, still worried about Flora whilst Aisha was left sat there hoping her friend would forgive her after doing what she knows is the right thing.

**A/N Sorry I know this is short, even for the advent calendars and just about half an hour late (by my time zone anyway). I was really tired tonight and I just want to sleep but I remembered I needed to post so here it is!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you for all your reviews, continue to leave your comments and support with this chapter :)**

**\- Mae xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Helia arrives at Aisha's residence sometime nearing the evening of the following day. He is filled with suspense regarding what she had to tell him and he finds himself looking around, attempting to uncover something, anything that could reveal some element of truth to him.

His eyes scan over his surroundings, gazing at the large structure of Aisha's house. The whole group of friends seemed to be very well of financially, none of them had set out to make wealthy friends, it just happened. Maybe that was is, Helia can't help but think, they'd never been to Flora's house and she had stated prior to the current problems that her family barely scraped by financially. Maybe she was having some serious financial issues, that would explain her jacket and maybe she was trying to take up more work than she could handle to bring in some extra income, hence the bruises.

He sighs as he contemplates the likelihood of the story he had come up with in an attempt to rationalise what he had seen.

With yet another small sigh and a deep intake of breathe, Helia approaches the doorway and pressed gently on the doorbell. He keeps reminding himself not to panic, not to jump to conclusions, this whole thing may just be nothing, after all, maybe they've all just blown it out of proportion, right?

"Hey Helia, thanks for coming. I thought it was best to wait until my parents are out." With that Aisha guides the blue haired boy into her living room and the two sit down of the sofa.

"What I'm going to tell you, well, Flora made me promise not to tell anyone. I swore I wouldn't tell a soul, I wanted to tell someone so badly but I couldn't stand the thought of breaking her trust. I can't keep it a secret anymore though, I should have done this in the first place - regardless to if Flora wanted me to or not, it's what she needs. I'm worried because it seems like it's getting worse."

"Aisha, what's going on? I was already worried but now I don't even know what to think. Is she in danger?"

With a small nod Aisha continues. "I know it was a few years back but, do you remember when Flora's sister - Miele - died?" Helia nods solemnly remembering the impact the event had on the brunette he had come to love, the despair she felt for so long and is still so evident today. "She lied to us, her parents never recovered."

"What do you mean?"

"Well obviously it's not the type of thing you get over but her parents both lost their jobs. They were already barely scraping by then with the medical costs and funeral expenses and losing their jobs, they had no money. her parents found new jobs but they don't even make half the bills so Flora had to start working too. She didn't want to burden us with her issues and you know she can be proud sometimes, she refused to let me help - still is refusing."

"That's what has been going on? Financial issues?" Helia can't help but be relieved having feared the worse but his relief quickly diminish as Aisha shakes her head in response.

"I wish it was just financial issues..." The dark haired girl is practically in tears as she speaks, her voice cracking lightly as she forces herself to push her emotions away. She had to tell him first, it is essential that he knows.

"Aisha..."

"I don't know when exactly, or how, or why but Flora's parents started blaming her for what happened with Miele. They started to get violent with Flora and it gradually progressed. First it was verbal attacks, then physical and now both but I fear it's getting worse." Helia sits in shock at his friend's words, how had he not noticed sooner?

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Helia I-"

"No! She is probably in pain whilst we're wasting time just talking about the damn situation! Why aren't the police involved? You know what, I'm going to get her now, she's not staying there for another night."

"Helia no, she asked for one more Christmas, she promised me she'd leave after that."

"I'm getting her now."

"Helia it's already late, you can't risk getting her into trouble by showing up at this time." Helia sighs softly not wanting Flora to be hurt anymore as a result of one of his decisions.

"I'll get her tomorrow then, first thing. No compromises." With that Helia leaves Aisha alone in her house.

On the other side of town in an old, rundown apartment. As one enters the apartment they would be immediately consumed by the damp, mouldy stench of the small dwelling.

Contained within the walls of old, stained wall paper was Flora laying upon the mismatched floor boards. Her eyelids were heavy and body bruised. For most Christmas decorations consisted of trees, bells and ornaments of all sizes but for her the only decor she knew were the smears of crimson blood that dripped onto the floor and the blues and purples of the 'ornaments' decorating her body.

The fatigue consumed her as she found herself unable to move from the floorboards where she had been left by her father, new bruises forcing themselves the the surface of her skin and jagged cuts leaking a bright red.

With a single thought aimed at her deceased sister, she found herself incapable of maintaining consciousness and drifted off into a void of darkness.

**A/N Hey guys! Probably the longest part on this story so far and very important in the plot progression. I'm still trying to stick to one chapter being equivalent to one day and I think I have some ideas for tomorrows chapter. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for your new reviews, especially to those of you who leave a review on every chapter as I see you on my other stories too and you are honestly some of my favourite readers :)**

**Thanks for all the support so far and make sure to leave some new reviews at the end of this chapter!**

**Love you all!**

**\- Mae xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Armed with the address he had persuaded his best friend, Timmy, to provide - maybe through a little hacking of school files - Helia climbs into his car ready for find Flora. After Aisha revealed the truth yesterday he had gone straight to Timmy's house, he hadn't been able to contact Flora and he knew no one had her address so it really left him with no option.

Helia spends about twenty minutes driving to find Flora's home - if it can even be classed as a home - most of which was spent manoeuvring through the crowded streets of smashed up homes and old, ratty (occasionally even abandoned) shops. They all knew Flora was having financial problems but they didn't realise quite how bad some people had it, yet alone with her parents.

Arriving at the house, Helia can't help but shudder at the sight of the depressing structure, the thought of Flora living there was making making him sick and he is just looking forward to taking her away from the dreadful place.

Running to the door, Helia begins to knock gently knowing that the sooner he gets into the house and gets Flora, the sooner the two of them can leave.

Five minutes go by of him waiting outside the front door with no response, surely that means no one could be in there. But what if something terrible has happened, Helia can't help but think to himself as he decided rather than to wait for a response just to try the handle.

The concerning part was that the door was open.

He wastes no time in sweeping the apartment, searching for the brunette or any sign of her presence when he finds her laying limp on the floor of what looked to be a long forgotten living room.

The white of the room reflects the light all too well making the compact hospital room even more uncomfortable than it already is. A steady beeping kept both Helia and Aisha company as they stare at their friend laying limp in the bed.

Following his discovery of Flora, Helia had wasted no time in calling for an ambulance. Upon their arrival at the hospital Helia had phoned Aisha, he would have informed the others if it weren't for the fact that it should be down to Flora to tell them or not. Aisha had told Helia for the purpose of helping Flora but the two didn't want to tell others needlessly without her permission - hospital or not.

"We're ready for you," hearing the nurse, Helia trails behind her, following her to a separate room. Flora needs a blood transfusion as a result of blood loss and it just so happened that Helia is a match.

Back in Flora's room, Aisha sits with a small sigh of relief as a doctor finally leaves the room.

The hospital staff had called the police and they would be coming in to take statements from her and Helia tomorrow - plus one from Flora when she came to.

Flora was going to be safe again.

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry I didn't get a chance to post yesterday - there is some work being done on my road at several points this week so the power was down for the whole street yesterday - meaning no internet (the horror, I know)**

**This is the chapter meant for the 7th and then I'll get today's ****chapter posted for you as well :)**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up very shortly :)**

**\- Mae xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Sat in the hospital for the second day in a row is never fun, however it is even less fun what sat opposite you are two police officers questioning you. It's fairly hard to give answers with explicit facts when you don't know the facts to be able to give in the first place.

"When did your friend - Miss Flora - tell you about her parents'... violent tendencies?"

Aisha looks down having to take a breathe before answering, knowing what she has to say is not going to earn a pleasant reaction and is guaranteed to further the guilt she is already feeling.

"When her sister, Miele, died so, three, maybe four, years ago."

Helia's eyes widen, he knew Aisha had known for some time before but he didn't realise quite how long. That meant Flora had been going through three to four years of extra pain than she needed, especially considering it had most likely started some time prior to her confiding in Aisha.

"Was their violence the cause for her sister's death?"

"What?"

"Was their violence the cause for her sister's death?"

"No," Helia spoke after a moment taken to collect hist thoughts, "I don't think their violence didn't cause Miele's death, I think Miele's death caused their violence. Miele became sick, she was in the hospital for months. The process was slow but we could all see she was becoming worse - even Miele knew she wasn't going to make it. I'm sorry, we can't really say for definite when it started, do you think we could continue this another time?"

With that the two officers left, leaving the two teens to their own thoughts.

_As the leaves began to fall and the plants began to die a young girl too mimicked the change in season. _

_Miele had grown up surrounded by people who loved her and she wasn't oblivious enough not to see that the love her parents had shown her sister was diminishing each time her own health failed them. _

_It had been the beginning of the year when she was diagnosed. Having felt unwell for some time and feeling more and more drained with the arrival of each new day, she knew she had little time left. Even sitting up on her own left her drained for the remainder of the day. _

_She gave a small smile as her favourite person entered the room, her sister, Flora. _

_"You won't forget about me when I'm gone, will you?"_

_"Miele, you're not going anywhere." The crack in her voice gave her away, unable to suppress the tears that were trying so desperately to break free. _

_"People say it's nice where I'm going, I just want to make sure that here is going to be a nice place too. I love you Flora."_

_"I love you too Miele."_

_Had Flora known that would be her last chance, she would have made sure to say it more._

**A/N Today's chapter is now officially posted! I know a few of you were curious as to how Miele died from your reviews so I'm making sure to include some details about her but there is almost definitely going to be more to come on that later on!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter - sorry again for not being able to post yesterday - and please make sure to leave some comments in the reviews!**

**Love you all!**

**\- Mae xxx**

**P.S. I have been told the power will be out again on Tuesday (10th December 2019) so I will try to find a way to post but you may have to wait a little longer for that chapter so sorry in advance if that is the case!**


	9. Chapter 9

"You need to wait here please."

"What? We were her yesterday, why can't we see her today? She's our friend, we need to be with her!"

"Because she woke up earlier and neither the doctors nor the police can be disturbed right now."

The nurse's response shocks the two teens into silence having not expected Flora to come to so soon, no one had expecting her to have regained consciousness so quickly after what had happened.

Contained within one small hospital room is two police officers, three doctors and Flora. Following their initial checks the doctors were currently doing their last checks on Flora's vitals, not wanting to intrude on what was essentially a police interview.

Flora sits silently in her bed not knowing what to think. From her prior discussion with one of the doctors she knows that it must have been Helia who called the ambulance which means he must have been the one to find her after... that.

Since Aisha is the only other female brunette she's friends with - and who know about the situation - she knows Aisha is also waiting in the hospital and considering none of the others have been in she finds it safe to assume that Aisha had told Helia.

She could understand why Aisha had told someone, that's the reason she was so hesitant to tell Aisha about it in the first place, but the two of them had made a pact. It was going to be the last time, just until Christmas - maybe even New Years - and then after that no more. _I suppose it's just ended a little early, there's no escaping this now, _Flora thinks to herself as the doctors slowly start to clear out of the room to allow the police to commence with their interview.

Back in the waiting room, Helia and Aisha find themselves pondering over Flora, particularly what she knows.

"Surely she will have figured out that you told me what was going on by now."

"She probably has, I just hope she's not too angry at me over it."

"Flora is kinda and loving but she can also be stubborn and fierce, you know how she is. She may not be Timmy or Tecna - no one is on their level - but she has a good head on her shoulders and she thinks logically, she'll know why you did it and we both know she would have told someone long before point if the roles had been reversed. Yes, she may be annoyed, but I don't think she'd going to hold this against you, either of us."

Aisha lets out a small sigh of relief knowing that Helia is right but still anxious to finally face Flora.

A few hours pass before the two are allowed to see their friend but when they enter the room they see Flora already asleep. _Guess we'll have to talk things through with her tomorrow, _Helia thinks to himself as he pulls the duvet further over Flora's body, a small smile plastered on his face.

Across town, in a home most consider to be a mansion, Stella sits perched on the edge of her bed heaving with a sigh of frustrations as three of her friends ignore her message yet again.

_What good is a group meetup when three people won't even open the messages! _With a small huff of frustration Stella gently chucks her phone onto her bed next to her and lays back into the soft golden sheets.

Wherever they are, they have a lot of explaining to do.

**A/N Hey guys! Here is today's chapter and I hope you guys liked it.**

**I will be in London tomorrow with my school and we're not scheduled to arrive back until midnight so you'll probably have to get two chapters on Wednesday - sorry. If it weren't for the power being switched off tomorrow (which starts in 30 minutes) I would try to post it in the morning.**

**obviously if I do get the chance to post you will get tomorrow's chapter on time but just be warned :)**

**I hope you all liked this chapter and thank you for the reviews that you've left on the previous two chapters posted, hopefully you'll hear from me tomorrow but if not Wednesday for sure :)**

**\- Mae xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

"Still no response?" Brandon asks his girlfriend as he sits in the living room with all except three of their friends.

They had planned a meetup and everyone had turned up to Stella's house except Helia, Flora and Aisha. Everyone was worried at their absences, they hadn't picked up calls or texts and their friends couldn't help but think the worse but they weren't sure what to do.

"I was worried so I spoke to Aisha's parents and they told me that she has been gone all day these past couple of days but other than that she's been perfectly fine." Nabu mentions, still looking concerned.

"I spoke to my aunt and uncle the other day too, they said that Helia has been doing the same thing essentially, leaves in the mornings and doesn't come back until late afternoon." Musa pipes up about her cousin - Helia - beginning to get worried about his whereabouts.

"And none of us are even able to check with Flora's parents!" Bloom exclaims in further frustration causing Timmy to shift awkwardly in his seat.

"Timmy, what do you know?" Tecna starts knowing the look on her boyfriend's face before gasping at her sudden realisation, "you know who Flora's parents are, don't you!"

Following Tecna's realisation all eyes in the room turn expectantly to Timmy waiting for him to elaborate on what he knows.

"Well... uh... you see... um... Helia came to me a couple of days ago... he insisted that I - uh well - hack the school files. He had me find Flora's address for him... but that's all I know."

"Should we go over there then? See if they are all there, see what's going on." Riven suggests not knowing how else they can establish what is going on with their friends.

"No, if Flora hasn't told us about her family or where she lives I'm sure she has a reason just like I'm sure Helia had a better reason than curiosity to make Timmy find out her address. We don't want to compromise our friend's trust." Sky states, not wanting to follow Riven's plan.

"What if something has happened though?" Stella argues. She doesn't like how worried she is and deep down she feels as if something is wrong, something serious.

"Then for now - until they ask for our help - we just have to trust that they are handling it." With Brandon's comment he places a soft kiss on Stella's forehead, attempting to ease her worries ever so slightly.

"So that's it then, we just wait?" Tecna asks, confirming to consensus the friends has reached.

They all nod in confirmation, each one of them silently contemplating all of their options and considering the various scenarios they may have been put into play to cause such a catastrophic scenario to the extent that three of their friends practically disappear.

**A/N Finally got yesterday's chapter done. Sorry for the delay! I didn't get back until just after midnight from London so the power outage didn't even make a difference -.-**

**I hope you all liked this chapter - even though all the chapters in this story are a little short. **

**School should be finishing for Christmas for me soon so hopefully that will give me more time to make sure chapters are published on time :)**

**Thank you for all of your reviews on the previous chapters, it was great reading them all. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and make sure to leave some reviews for this chapter!**

**\- Mae xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

"Helia, where are we going?" Flora asks with a hint of excitement as Helia leads her through the hospital gardens, hoping to find the place he had seen previously.

Helia smiles as he finally sees the familiar flowers, knowing he has finally found the spot he has been searching for. He guides the smaller brunette to a bench surrounded by various flowers and watches as she smiles in glee, instantly going to observe each plant, fascinated by each and every flower.

"I happened to see it when I was exploring the hospital, I thought I'd bring you here before you get discharged tomorrow. I thought you'd want to see it, spend some time here and by the looks of things I was right." Helia explains as he sits himself down next to Flora, not wanting to distract her from her surroundings but also not wanting to let her out of his sight.

"Wait, what about Aisha? Won't she come looking for us? She may get worried..." Flora trails off, turning to face Helia. Her face portrays her evident concern but Helia only responds with a small smile.

"I already called her. She knows where we are and she said she's going to pick up some food on her way." Flora's eyes light up hearing Aisha is bringing food. The hospital food from the past few days has given Flora a much greater appreciation for the food she normally has.

"Hey, Helia. I have a question..."

"Shoot."

"What have the two of you told the others? I mean, you have both been practically missing the past few days and I'm sure they've probably all been asking why." Helia lets out a nervous chuckle hearing Flora's question - aware that he and Aisha had not handled the situation very eloquently.

"Funny story..." Helia starts, rubbing the back of his head nervously as Flora looks at him expectantly, "we weren't quite sure what to say when the messaged and we thought we should wait until we can confirm out story with you and everything. So we kinda, sorta just forgot to answer... it doesn't help that we don't tend to check our phones whilst we're here."

Flora looks at him in disbelief before being overcome with laughter as Helia's cheeks flush pink from embarrassment.

"I love you both, but you can be idiots sometimes." Flora giggles out imagining the awkward conversations to be had with the others to explain that no, they were not dead nor ignoring them, just really, really bad at responding.

"Well I bought food, but it seems like you two are having enough fun already."

"Aisha!"

**A/N Hey guys, hope you enjoyed today's chapter! Finally up and posted and I have two more days before the weekend! (Very excited if you can't tell already)**

**We are officially at 11 days! Tomorrow's chapter should be posted on time so you should hear from me very soon :)**

**Thank you for all of your reviews - especially to those of you who leave a review on every chapter! I really do love hearing from all of you! Make sure you leave some reviews on this chapter too and I hope you all enjoyed :)**

**\- Mae xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

"You are officially free!" Helia declares as he and Flora step out of the hospital. A smile on his face as Flora lifts her downcast eyes to meet his.

"Come on, we can go raid Helia's place for a bit." Aisha laughs as she takes Flora's hand and guides her through the car park to where Helia's car is parked.

The house is dark when the three teens arrived back. Despite it being day the whole house is consumed in shadows, leaving an eerie atmosphere as the silence seems deafening to all those in the vicinity of the structure.

There's a short screech as Helia carefully opens the big, white wooden door to reveal the abyss of darkness inside. Flora is the first to enter the house, taking a few short, unsure - almost shuffled - steps inside before Helia and Aisha trail in behind her.

She isn't familiar enough with the house to remember where the light switches are when she can't see. _Who had the curtains closed during the day like this?_ Flora can't help but ask herself as she carefully manoeuvres herself through the house, one hand up on the side of a wall to guide her through to maze of doorways.

She breathes a small sigh of relief as she enters what she believes to be the living room, slightly agitated that Helia had yet to turn on any lights or open any curtains - surely he remembers where these things are by now!

"SURPRISE!"

The sudden exclamation causes Flora to jump as the lights suddenly turn on revealing the rest of the Winx and the Specialists. _Do they know?_ Flora asks herself. Helia had said that neither he nor Aisha had responded to their questioning messages and they both know she doesn't want the news of what's happened shared around at the moment. Surely they haven't said anything.

"It's a welcome back surprise party!" Bloom explains with a gleeful smile.

"It's also a 'where the hell were you in the first place' surprise party." Stella adds, her eyes gleaming with mischievous curiosity.

Flora gives a small smile in response. She knows that none of them are going to let them escape without sharing something but she didn't want to explain everything that had been going on. Two friends knowing was enough for her for now.

"Let's just say my parents are being arrested."

"What?!"

Flora merely shakes her head with a small smile causing the others to groan, knowing the stubborn brunette won't tell them anything she doesn't want to. Helia and Aisha chuckle softly as they walked further into the room behind the brunette, all three of them wanting to see what their friends had set up.

**A/N Finally got today's chapter up! One more day until the weekend! I really can't wait - I just want extra sleep at this point.**

**Anyways, thank you all for your reviews on the previous chapters, I hope you all liked this chapter and make sure to leave some reviews below :)**

**\- Mae xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

"You've bee crammed up inside for so long, it's time to finally get some excitement, adventure!" Helia declares as he leads Flora through the woods - an area she had never been allowed to enter despite her continuous pleading.

"Wasn't yesterday enough excitement?"

"Aisha texted the others to let them know that the three of us were finally returning from our so-called 'mysterious adventures' as we described, they took it upon themselves to plan to party. As exciting as it may have been, it hardly classifies as an adventure."

"And how exactly does this class as one?"

"Well, we're in the middle of the woods, no map, no guide and no time limit. I don't know about you but that definitely sounds like an opportunity for adventure to me."

Flora smiles as she takes hold of Helia's hand, heading off into the dense woods with great excitement to explore as much of the woods as possible.

The number of trees increases rapidly the further the pair walk, there Is a dirt path intertwining through the woods, a sign of the many others who had walked through the woods regularly. It is evident to the two that whilst the woods may be secluded, they definitely aren't the only ones to walk through it though they don't see anyone else as they walk.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Flora asks softly, hearing a faded sound in the distance.

"Want to go see what it is?" With a small nod, the two continue to walk.

The trees lessen considerably as they follow the trodden path over a small mound. Reaching the other side, Flora lets out a small gasp of surprise at the sight before her.

Running through the woods is a small canal completely surrounded by various plants of all species. Dragonflies skimmed gently across the water as butterflies glided through the breeze. She can see bees making their way between flowers, pollinating them to maintain the beautiful landscape in front of her.

"I think we've found our new favourite spot." Helia says with a small smile as he wraps his arms gently around Flora from behind and softly rests his chin on the top of her head.

After a moment of silence in awe of the sight before them, the two teens sit themselves on the grassy verge intending to enjoy the location for a while.

"Do you think we'll be able to come back here?"

"Of course we can Flora, why wouldn't we be able to?"

"I don't know, just wondering I guess."

Helia smiles as his eyes glance up briefly at the brunette next to him. She is so stunning and fits in perfectly with their surroundings. Nothing could feel more natural to him then spending time with Flora - if only he could find the nerve to let her know that too.

_One day, _Helia thinks to himself with a soft smile, _one day I'll tell her._

**A/N Hey guys! Finally got today's chapter posted! I don't know if it's just me but Christmas feels like it is coming very quickly!**

**The woods in this chapter are actually based around the woods in my home town - yes, including the canal. I thought I'd include one of my favourite places in the story. I barely have the time to write at all, yet alone write well thought-out and redrafted pieces (hence my constant rushed writing style) so I thought I'd divulge a little deeper into where I'm from. Might do it in another story at some point - who knows?**

**Thank you all for your reviews, I love reading them so much and I hope you'll leave some more reviews on this chapter :)**

**\- Mae xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

"We're here to discuss the trial of your parents, Miss Linphea."

"I uh... don't want to press any charges..." Flora trails off. Deep down she knows that prison would really be the right option for her parents, that she should commence with the trial but she can't bring herself to do it. Not after everything they have already been through as a family. They had no right to do what they did, but she had already lost her younger sister - did she really want to officially lose her parents too?

"Miss Linphea, please consider this carefully before making a decision. It will be considerably harder should you wish to press charges at a later date." Flora glances to the ground briefly, unsure on how to respond to the officers at the door.

"Yours parents will remain in police custody for the time being however we can not detain them for an extended period of time without a trial. I'm going to urge you to think carefully about this and to please consider all of your options. Here's my card, the number on the bottom will divert your call straight through to my office phone at the station. Please think carefully about this." One officers pleads with the young brunette as he hands her a small business card stating the name of the police station, the officer's name, the officer's branch and a phone number.

"Goodbye Miss Linphea, we shall await for your call and update you on any developments that arise."

With that said, the two officers remove themselves from the doorway and file toward a patrol car before trailing out of the driveway.

"You really should think carefully about it before making a decision." Helia's voice chimes up from behind making Flora jump in surprise.

Due to the unusual circumstance, Flora is temporarily living with Helia. His parents being so well off means that they have more than enough room for the young brunette to join their household in addition to the fact that Helia's parents had been taken with the young girl from their first meeting.

"Come on, you don't have to make a decision right now. Besides, I've got breakfast and hot chocolate waiting for us." Flora smiles up at Helia in excitement hearing what he said as the two make their way into the kitchen.

"Thank you."

"No problem Flora."

(DIVIDER)

"Helia! What if your parents catch us?" Flora whispers with slight panic as the two teens make their way stealthily through the darkness - or at least try to.

"I said we were going to have some adventures."

"We had one yesterday!"

"And you had fun, just trust me." As Helia whispers the last three words softly to Flora, he outstretches his hand in her direction. SLowly, Flora places her hand in Helia's as the two teens disappear into the darkness.

(DIVIDER)

"We're here!" Helia announces with glee as the two arrive to a small park obscured from view by a small line of trees.

"A park...? Helia, in the nicest way possible, do you know what an adventure is?"

Helia lets out a small chuckle as he leads Flora over to a huge structure of metal and rope, evidently made for climbing.

"Everything is an adventure in the dark." He declares before beginning to scale up the rope structure, a giggling Flora climbing swiftly beside him in an unofficial race to the top.

"I win!" Flora giggles in glee as the reaches the top of the pyramid shaped structure and perches on the edge of on of the ropes, watching as Helia places himself carefully on a section of rope next to her. "I like it up here."

"So do I."

"You were right. It is different at night." Flora's eyes glance up the the sky, being obscured from the streets meant there were no artificial lights and the stars were all visible glimmering across the sky of dark velvet.

Helia's hand softly takes hold of Flora's, lacing their fingers together as the two gaze aimlessly at the celestial bodies above them.

To them, this was perfection.

**A/N Hey guys! Got today's chapter up and if you are not aware there are 11 sleeps until Christmas! XD**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully I'll get a chance to update again soon. **

**For those of you who are interested - I'm applying for a placement in London for a week or two this summer and I'm incredibly nervous to be sending in my application - I plan to have it done for tomorrow and send it in then so wish me luck!**

**Thank you for all your reviews on previous chapters and please make sure to leave some reviews below on this chapter :)**

**Love you all!**

**\- Mae xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

"Come on Aishaaaaa" Nabu whines for what seems like the thousandth time today as Aisha shakes her head, stubborn as always. "Where were you three? You just disappeared off of the face of the planet for a while and then suddenly reappear and all we get is a bombshell about Flora's parent's being arrested. What's going on there?"

"Nabu, I've told you a hundred times already..." Aisha starts causing Nabu to sigh knowing what is to come next.

"It's not my story to tell." Both Aisha and Nabu finish at the same time, the conversation being practically rehearsed at this point.

"Nabu..." Aisha warns playfully as she places her hands on her hips.

"Aisha..." He teases in return, more than ready to provoke the yet another play fight between the two of them. "I guess it's fair of you not to tell me - after all it's Flora's business and she will tell us if or when she's ready and wants to... that doesn't mean I can't tickle you for now though!" With a over dramatised battle cry, Nabu takes off running toward Aisha earning a shriek of laughter from the curly haired brunette as she dashes away from him through the house.

Nabu's mother can only shake her head with an amused smile as she enters her house to the sounds of roaring laughter and fast paced footsteps above her head. The two teens could be so childish at times that it took her back to her own youthful days.

(DIVIDER)

"I just can't believe they'd leave us on edge like that! And so dramatically at that!" Stella complains to Brandon once more, the couple were wondering the mall aimlessly hand in hand as Stella voiced her inner thoughts and concerns regarding the temporary 'missing' status of the three of their friends.

"I'm sure they have a good reason sunshine, besides, with that cliff hanger they left us on it sounds serious. They probably aren't ready to share yet."

"I know that, I do, really. I just... hate being in the dark."

"So that's why you like the sun so much!" Brandon exclaims in mock surprise, earning himself a playful smack from Stella.

"You know what I mean."

"I do, but it'll all work out in the end, you know it will."

(DIVIDER)

"Hey Bloom... do you think that they're going to be alright?"

"Huh?" Bloom asks her boyfriend in response, caught off-guard by his random question. "What? You mean Helia, Flora and Aisha? I'm sure their alright Sky, if it was serious enough that they were still in danger they would have surely told us by now."

"I suppose you're right, I just can't get over it. I guess it's just a bit strange..."

"Sky, if they needed us then we'd know. For now we just need to let them have their own time to deal with it."

**A/N Sorry guys, I fell asleep before I got round to writing yesterday's chapter so I'm posting two today. Two more days left of school and then it's finally the Christmas holidays for me. **

**I had another idea for a Christmas advent story today and honestly I'm so annoyed that I didn't go with it originally. Maybe I'll write it up at some point? **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and make sure to leave some reviews below - thanks to all of you who have already done so on previous chapters :)**

**\- Mae xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

"Timmy... do you think we should see if we can find anything out about the trial? You know... the situation with Flora's parents in general?"

"Tecna, I don't think we should invade their privacy like that."

"But you..."

"I only did that because Helia practically begged me, he sounded so desperate. I just couldn't reject him."

"If he was that desperate, how urgent was it? Surely that must mean it was dangerous, and if so then we should be trying to help them - not just waiting around and doing nothing whilst they could be in potential danger."

"Think about this logically Tecna. It's already been a few days and there have been no signs of trouble whatsoever. If Flora hadn't mentioned her parents arrest then none of us would be worried. The three of them know that all of us are here if they need us, if we try to get involved now then we run the potential risk of just making the situation worse for everyone involved."

"You're right."

"Come on, I've updated the console. I've been meaning to try it out with you. Let's see if it can help you win." Tecna lets out a small chuckle at Timmy's words.

"You're on."

(DIVIDER)

"I don't like this any more than you do Riven."

"Then why can't we do something about it Musa?"

"Because it's not socially acceptable for you to teach your friend's parents 'a lesson' - which I know involved violence for you - when they've been arrested, especially considering we have no idea what has actually been happening or why."

"I'm never socially acceptable, let's be honest..."

"Is that really all you got from that?"

Riven smirks up at Musa in response as she rolls her eyes at her boyfriend's antics.

"Hey, Muse, have you noticed it's been getting colder this past day or so?"

"Riven it's winter, that tends to be how seasons work."

"Yeah but this is also Gardenia, it's summer twenty-four seven. I don't think I've seen any insects for a day or so and fewer birds than normal."

"Thinking about it, neither have I. The sun will come back soon though, it never gets too cold here."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

(DIVIDER)

"Heliaaaa." Flora whines playfully as she leans her head all the way back to stare up at the amused blue haired male.

"Yes?"

"It's colddddd." Helia chuckles softly in response as he tugs a blanket from the top of the sofa and pulls it over the jade-eyed beauty.

"Better?"

"It's still cold."

Helia wraps his arms around the small brunette and pulls her onto his knee, wrapping her tightly in his arms with the blanket draped lazily over them both.

"Better?" He whispers softly into her ear, the close proximity sending shivers down her spine.

"Much."

**A/N Today's chapter is now up - reading the reviews I must admit that I did forget that it was based in winter (somehow) when describing the butterflies and dragonflies so that's my (incredibly stupid) mistake so I'm just going to incorporate Gardenia being generally hot all year round XD**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you to all of you who have been leaving reviews (a special thank you to the guest going by 'Winx4ever for your constant reviews that never fail to make me smile and 'liliana765' for not only pointing out the season of the story but also for your consistent reviews)**

**Hope you guys will all leave some reviews on this chapter, I lvoe hearing from you all!**

**Love you all! :)**

**\- Mae xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

"Who's idea was this again?" Stella asks as she holds up a pair of bright blue ice skates.

The group of teens had decided to go ice skating together in a new ice rink that had opened a city or two over, celebrate the holidays with a typical activity fitting of the season.

"I believe this was your ideas, sunshine." Branson responds with a small - almost teasing - smile.

People swarm around the group of friends, chaos unravelling as everyone who hasn't pre-booked attempts to grab a remaining ticket and those who have booked try to lace their skates in the labeynrh of bodies.

"Oh come on Stella! It'll be fun!" Aisha exclaims with evident excitement.

"Well yeah, there's not a sport - or any physical activity for that matter - that you and Nabu don't master." Riven states as he begins to lace Musa's skates for her, the action being almost instinctual as his fingers unconsciously twist the string between his fingers.

"Come on you guys, it's not that hard! Sure, you may be a bit shaky at first but it's easy." Nabu promises as he takes Alisha's hand in his own and leads her to the entrance of the rink, the two of them stepping onto the ice and gliding flawlessly across it's surface.

"Us next." Tommy declares suddenly as he leads Texan onto the ice, stumbling over himself in the process as he mutters something about lessening the probability of injury by getting on the rink before everyone else.

"Here." Helias says softly as he adjusts Flora's skates for her before lacing up the boots comfortably on her feet. "You ready to try?"

"Well whilst you two have your little moment, sky and I are going to try this." Blooms states determined as she waltzes off toward the rink, sky trailing behind her not wanting to be left behind.

"Timmy's actually doing quite wel-... oh no, never mind, he's on the floor now..." Musa chuckles softly watching some of her friends slipping over the ice as others glide gracefully around them.

"Okay, I'm ready." Flora declares softly to Helia with a deep breathe.

Helia smiles softly in response as he takes her hand, the two making their way to the currently uncrowded rink.

Stepping onto the ice for the first time was probably the most difficult element. The two could feel themselves slipping at the loss of friction with the ground but remain holding onto one another.

After a few minutes, the two begin to figure out the movement, moving their feet diagonally to build up speed but still nowhere near the standard of Aish and Nabu who were capable of spinning, cross overs and even going backwards.

"Brandon you better not let me fall!" Comes a shriek from behind the pair as Stella grips onto Brandon for dear life as Brandon calmly glides over the surface, leading his girlfriend carefully around the rink.

Flora can't help but become mesmerised watching Nabu spin his girlfriend in his arms, so much so that she doesn't notice herself slipping until it is too late to regain her balance.

Her hand grips onto Helia - moreso than it already had been - before she falls, causing them both to tumble. Helia lands on his back on the ice with the brunette on top of him, their lips only centimetres apart.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I think you may have fallen for me." Flora teases softly knowing she was indeed the reason he fell.

If only she knew how right she was.

**A/N Hey guys! Here is today's chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! I have one more day of school left before the Christmas holidays are finally here but one day seems like so longggg. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you all so so so so so much for all of your wonderful reviews - I was going to mention some names specifically but I started writing pretty late and I really want to sleep so I'll do that tomorrow's chapter (probably).**

**Thank you for all the reviews you've already left and make sure you leave some more on this chapter. I hope you liked it!**

**\- Mae xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

"I... I want to tell her how I feel, no... she needs to know. I can't keep putting it off anymore - it feels like I've already been doing that for, well, forever. I can't keep pretending this doesn't exist, and it's blatantly obvious enough to everyone else... apparently..." Helia rants as he can't help but overthink the situation.

He really wants to tell Flora how he feels - he's been wanting to do so for a long time - but he can't help but be worried about how she'll react.

Will she accept his feelings? Will she return them? Will it damage their relationship? Will it improve it? Will he regret it?

There are copious questions flooding his mind as he begins to doubt his decision once more.

"Helia, I'm your best friend. I've known you pretty much all our lives and it's so, so obvious how much you like her. You need to ask yourself how much longer you can realistically keep this a secret from her. But as a side note, we've all been waiting for the two of you to get together." Timmy responds calmly and responsibly, his logical approach always balances out his best friends approach of 'lead with the heart and think it through later'.

Timmy has rarely seen Helia so panicked, his usual calm composure has completely vanished. Timmy is accustom to seeing Helia jump straight in to follow what his heart - his emotions - are telling him that it's almost painful to see him try to repress his emotions so much, in fear of losing the one he cares so deeply for.

Helia has always been there for all of them - especially through relationship problems - he deserves his own happiness in such a way.

"Is it fair for me to force her into a position where she feels that she has to choose between her real feelings and our friendship? I don't want to make her feel compelled to lie about returning my feelings out of fear, or feel that because she doesn't that we can't be friends and she can't come to me for support anymore. I love her too much to lose her Timmy."

"Helia, it's also not fair for you not to give her the choice. Don't make the decision for her. Don't assume she'll reject you and refuse to give her a choice based on that. For the record, I don't think she'll reject you at all and I don't think she'll fake her feelings - I think she truly likes you the same way."

Helia takes a deep breathe, forcing himself to calm down and listen to his best friend knowing that he's right. There's a reason Timmy is the smart one in the group, he is always able to see things logically - even matters of the heart (he can get into trouble with Tecna for that at times).

"So, are you going to tell her?" Tommy asks anxiously, hopeful that he's been able to persuade his friend on what he thinks is the right decision for him.

Helia nods slowly.

"I'm going to tell her, but I want it to be special. I don't want to randomly throw this at her. But I think I'm going to need help to make it happen..."

**A/N Hey guys! Chapter 18 is now up. I've written the past two chapters on my phone so I'm not sure if there are any issues with line spacings, if there are I will fix it when I log onto my laptop so it shouldn't be up for long :) **

**Thank you to all of you who have left reviews on the previous chapters - it means a lot to me - and please leave some reviews on this chapter too!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**\- Mae xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

"Wait, so you're telling me that after all this time Helia is finally planning on revealing his feelings to Flora?"

"Yes Tec, that's kind of what I was implying when I explained to you what he is planning."

"I know that, but can you blame me for being surprised? Helia has spent so long concealing his feelings for her. What made him decide to do it so suddenly after all this time?"

"Well... uh..." Timmy hesitates at Tecna's question. He knows it has something to do with Flora's parents but he is clueless as to what has happened with them. To him it is evident enough that Helia is clearly worried. Maybe he doesn't want to risk staying silent in case something happens to Flora? And that thought is terrifying enough on it's own...

"Timmy..."

"Tec, I can't say for sure. I really am in the dark when it comes to what is happening. At my best guess, I think it may have something to do with Flora's parents being arrested, he hadn't mentioned confessing prior to that happening. I think he may be worried about her Tecna, and if Helia is worried then I think that is a sign that it's serious and we should all be on the lookout for her - more so than usual." Timmy cents his worries to his girlfriend, her anxious expressions making it evident that she understands his worries and that her own mind is developing more.

"You don't think anything-"

"I don't know, and it's not our business to ask. But if we're right in thinking this, it's all the more reason to make this special."

"Right, so what do we need to gather?"

"Roses for a start. At this time of year? Helia I may be your best friend but I'm making a mental note of this one - you owe me big time." Timmy grumbles, already knowing how difficult the flowers would be to obtain during the season, yet alone with such a cold spell.

"What else?"

"Let's see, there's some interesting things on here - I'll give him that much. Ribbon, paper, tape - who on earth could possibly need that much tape?"

Tecna chuckles in amusement at her boyfriends expression, knowing that whatever Helia has planned will be more than worth it - even if none of them are capable of deciphering it.

**A/N hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Because of the time I'm going to do today's chapter tomorrow and do two then. Sorry!**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter and I will update soon!**

**\- Mae xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

"Come on Flora, we all know how good you are when it comes to presents. Can I just have a little clue? A teensy tiny one?"

"No Stella," Flora giggles, finding the blonde's antics greatly amusing - especially since she knows that one thing Flora will never give in about it presents, "I'm not telling you what I bought you, or what I bought anyone for that matter."

Stella pouts mockingly, she knows that Flora is especially stubborn when it comes to presents and that there was no hope in her learning the gifts the brunette had bought - the conversation allowed her to distract Flora though so to her it was well worth while.

"Well then, can you at least... hey you okay?"

Once again, Flora is checking her phone after a series of buzzes in quickly succession and then finally, a call.

Flora takes her mobile in her hand and leaves Stella alone in her room as she goes to answer the call. _It must be important, _Stella thinks to herself seriously as she stares at the door the brunette left through a mere number of seconds ago, _she never leaves the room for a phone call._

The distress is evident on the brunette's face the moment that she re-enters the room. Her eyes jump around to each window in a mild panic, her body language exuding her obvious anxieties whose origins were unknown the Stella.

_Maybe I shouldn't have invited Flora over, maybe it's too much for her? If I knew this whole meet up would make her feel worse I would never have put her through this ordeal, _Stella thinks as she watches Flora seat herself back on the bed, trying to hide the way she sat a little straighter, a little tenser.

"You alright Flora? What happened? What was that about?" The questions just make their way out of the blonde's mouth before she can truly process what she is saying, her worry overriding any filter she had in place. "Sorry, you don't need to answer those."

"No, it's alright Stella. It isn't anything to worry about really, just my parents."

"Flora..."

"Well, my parents are being released."

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for all the late updates, everything has just been a little crazy lately. I hope you all liked this chapter and I'm hoping to write today's chapter now and hopefully post that one very shortly too!**

**Thank you for all of your reviews and please leave some reviews on this chapter!**

**I hope you are all enjoying the story so far :)**

**\- Mae xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

"Helia, where are we going? Where are you taking me?" Flora asks once more.

Her anxiousness is down to more than just the fact that Helia won't let her see where they are going. Her parents have been released, she knows it's her own fault for not pressing charges and not rethinking her decision but she couldn't, she can't. She can't be the reason they're imprisoned and she won't let herself be, even if that means potentially suffering a little longer.

Helia asked for her to meet him and she agreed, she didn't think it would involve her not being allowed to see. He doesn't know her parents have been released and she can't bring herself to tell him, she just has to be extra vigilant for now...

"Come on Flora, it's not that further. I won't let anything happen to you, just trust me, alright?" Flora nods hesitantly at Helia's words - unable to deny the fact that she does indeed trust him completely.

The two continue walking for a few more minutes, a quite crunching sound coming with every step taken, before the two finally come to a halt.

"Alright Flora. I need to go - you'll see why in a minute - so wait thirty seconds before taking the blindfold off."

Before Flora can protest she hears Helia's footsteps taking off into the distance so she lets out a small sigh. After waiting the full thirty second, Flora takes the blindfold off to reveal the woods that Helia has taken her to before. Despite the beautiful landscape and the happy memories captured within the environment, her mind can't help but wonder if her parents could be hiding within these trees around her.

Looking up, Flora sees a pink rose tied to a tree trunk with a length of silky pink ribbon, a note taped above.

_'You know, I heard there is this really nice spot somewhere around here..."_

Flora smiles to herself, knowing instantly that this is Helia's idea of a scavenger hunt.

She sets the note in her pocket and holds the rose and ribbon firmly in her hand before taking off towards the spot by the river that Helia has shown her, the directions firmly engraved in her memory.

The scavenger hunt goes on for a while. Roses tied to various structures with lengths of silky pink ribbon and notes taped everywhere - some of them clues and some of them utter nonsense but each world means the world to her.

She is so focused on the scavenger hunt that her mind tunes out the buzzing in her back pocket, not realising how urgent the constant calls truly are.

It is at one of the final clues when Flora feels a hand on her shoulder. She spins round to come face to face with an extremely worried Helia.

"Why didn't you tell me about your parents being released?" He asks desperately. "Stella called, she was thinking over when you told her and - since she obviously doesn't know what happened - decided to inform me so that I can make sure that you're alright."

"I didn't want you to worry."

"You know that I'm always going to worry." He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before hugging her lightly. "Come on, I'll stay with you until we get to the end."

True to his word, he stays with her as she figures out the remaining clues, not giving her any help but ensuring that not even a shadow crosses the girl besides him.

Reaching a clearing Flora sees yet another rose tied to a tree with ribbon. Instead of a note, there are several dozen photos of the pair collaged around a tree as a bouquet is leant up against the base of the frost-covered trunk. The breeze carries soft music to Flora's ears as Helia moves and picks up the bouquet, presenting himself before her.

The clearing in the woods is secluded enough to make the moment private between the two as Helia finally confesses his long held feelings to the brunette.

"Flora, I set this up because I have something to tell you. I've always been incredibly fond of you for as long as I've known you - which is definitely a while at this point - and I came to realise that what I felt towards you goes beyond simple fondness or friendship. I love you Flora, I really truly love you and I've been so afraid of scaring you with the way I feel that I decided not to tell you for all this time. Timmy made me realise that I couldn't keep that choice from you, so what I'm trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend?"

Flora tears you a little at the scene before her, temporarily losing her capacity for words. Helia's anxiousness is only relieved when the brunette slowly nods, a huge grin spreading across her face.

"Yes." With that one word, Helia feels his world lift. He wraps his arms around the brunettes waist, waiting for her nod of confirmation before pressing his lips up against her own.

The two teens were so wrapped up within their own moment that they didn't here the click of a camera shutter from behind them.

**A/N Hey guys! Finally got the chapter posted. I hope you guys all liked this chapter - we're almost at the end guys, on the bright side that means we're closer to Christmas too :) **

**I hope you guys all liked this chapter and thank you for all your reviews so far, please make sure to leave some reviews on this chapter too!**

**Happy reading!**

**\- Mae xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

Flora feels her heart pounding in her chest as she stares at the contents of the thick brown envelope.

A collection of A4 photos filled her hands, each photo an image of herself and Helia from the previous day. Intimate moments the two had shared, thinking they were alone and yet here she is holding a photo of their first kiss taken by some unknown figure.

The worst thing is, deep down Flora knows who it is, who it must be. The others would never infringe in their privacy to this extent, nor taunt and scare them with such tactics; it can't be a coincidence that the instant her parents are released these events begin to arise.

She carefully slides the photos back into the envelope before putting her shoes on. She leaves Helia's house - her safe haven following the trauma from her parents - to return to the place she feels so strongly against, the place where she'll could get the answers she needs from the people who are responsible.

The walls seemed longer than usually - maybe partially down to the fact that she had not needed to walk to the dreaded street in so long, or maybe down to her sheer anxiousness for her arrival.

Finally reaching her parent's apartment, the contrast between her own home and those belonging to her friend's is greater than ever - the difference being that of night and day.

Approaching the front door only accelerates her ever-increasing anxiety. Her body is already fatigued from the walk, she isn't sure if it can handle such an encounter as the one she is sure to face, but it needs to.

Hurting her is one thing, but threatening to hurt those she cares about - the actions that had been implied by the photos she received - is disputable, something she can not simply just stand for!

With a deep breathe the brunette pushes the front door open, fully aware that the door to the tattered structure is never locked.

If possible, the building looks worse than it had done when she had left, though the atmosphere in the room - the state of it - makes it clear that her parents are in fact back.

"We didn't think we would be seeing you back here, especially not so soon. After everything you've done..." the voice is cold and almost condescending with each word spoken. There is a harsh edge to the voice as a woman - who had once been known as Flora's mother - reveals herself from the darkness she had been submerged within.

"I... I didn't do anything."

"Sure you did. I don't see your sister anywhere. You were supposed to keep her safe! How is it that she just 'mysteriously' becomes ill and you're fine!"

"Are you accusing me of hurting Miele? Of making her ill? She was my sister! I loved her and I still love her now, more than ever! What do you think she'd be saying - thinking - of you if she could see you know? Watch you turning on your family?"

"If she were here than we wouldn't be having an issue. And now, you get that boy involved! He'll realise he deserves much better soon enough."

"Hey! I didn't-"

"Don't pretend! We saw you! What is everyone going to think? My so called 'daughter' going around like some common who-"

"No!"

"And you wonder why you always end up hurt?"

With that, the voices go silent. The only sound remaining being weakening whimpers and thuds on the crooked flooring.

**A/N hey guys! Here is today's chapter finally updated! I still haven't had a chance to log onto my laptop so I'm not sure if there have been any spacing issues or layout issues with any of the chapters - if there is then please let me know and I'll make a note of which ones to fix when I log on! **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, it is great reading them all and please leave some more reviews on this chapter! There's not long left until Christmas after all :)**

**\- Mae xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey Brandon, it's Helia. Do you know hwere Flora is? I haven't seen her since yesterday morning, she said she needed to speak to you about something - I'm assuming it was Stella related - but I haven't heard from her since. Did she stay the night?"

"Hold on for a second there Helia. Flora never came over yesterday, I didn't see her all day."

"What? Do you know if she is with any of the others?"

"Well I spoke to Stella earlier and she hadn't mentioned seeing her. Bloom and Sky have a date today so she won't be with either of them. Aisha is at swimming practice again this morning and - per usual - Nabu took her and is probably still watching her practising. Riven is meant to be coming over here, actually he should be on his way now so I know Flora won't be there. Maybe Timmy, Tecna or Musa have seen her?"

"No, Musa is helping her parents set up for Christmas - all her extended family is coming over. As for Timmy and Tecna, they got invited to a convention sometime in January and they've been working nonstop on some project for it. Brandon, I'm worried, I think something has happened."

"If you're that worried about her then come over her, Riven and I will help you look for her, okay?"

"Alright, I'll leave now. Thank you for this."

"Don't worry about it. She's our friend too and none of us want to see her hurt."

(Divider)

"What's this I hear about Flora being missing? Helia, if she's out there on her own you should have told us sooner." Riven's voice meets Helia the minute he steps through the door, it's evident that both Riven and Brandon have been waiting for Helia's arrival - both anxious to leave.

"I thought it was safe since... oh no. We need to go now!"

"Helia what's wrong?" Brandon asks, his worry obvious through his tone and expression.

"I think I know where she is, but we need to get there quickly."

"Where?"

"Her house."*

"Why would that be dangerous?"

"Because her parents were released from prison."

"But why..."

"Please. Don't make me say it."

With that, the teens silence. Entering Riven's car, the magenta haired teen takes off quickly, following Helia's directions.

(Divider)

"Are you sure that this is her house?"

"It's not that we don't believe you, it's just that the house is a bit well..."

Helia doesn't respond to either of his friends and instead takes off towards the doorway. His worry only increases as he realises the door is locked, after last time it is a sign for serious concern.

"What are you doing?" Brandon asks in shock as Helia begins to pound on the wooden door.

"You have to trust me, we need to get in there!" Without another word, Riven takes initiative in kicking the door down.

The trio don't tend to knock down doors to get into houses - they really do usually knock - but there is a first time for everything.

As the door thuds onto the floor, shouting erupts throughout the house. The three can only make out vague fragments of words and sentences despite the volume that the words are being spoken.

"... the police... won't regret... already... arrested... in prison... should it matter... you'll regret... no... stays..."

The three take off into the house following the direction the sound is coming from, desperate to know what's happening on the other side of the whichever door the sounds were entrapped behind. The shouting gets louder and louder until Brandon bursts through one door to reveal a man and a woman towering above Flora's figure on the floor.

In a blind rage, Helia tackles Flora's father the the floor earning a shriek of surprise from the small girl watching and a groan from the male's figure beneath him.

"Helia!"

Whilst attention was on the brawl between Helia and Flora's father, Flora cries out in pain. Her mother taking the seizing the opportunity.

"I should never have waited for your father to dispose of you!" The woman growls out, an object of silver glimmering in her hand, hovering dangerously above the brunette. Riven takes action to push the woman off of her before pulling the brunette to her feet. A crimson line ran across her cheek as bruises peaked from beneath her shirt, a sight that made even the magenta haired teen shiver in shock.

Looking over the two could see Flora's mother on the floor in a daze and the brawl between her father and Helia being broken by Brandon.

Riven snatches the kknife from the floor, having been dropped by Flora's mother and pockets it to ensure it can't be used.

The chaos continues for a few minutes before footsteps erupt through the house and police officers enter. Brandon gives a sheepish smile having called them before breaking up the brawl. Flora tears up slightly at the sight as Riven takes initiative and carries her to his car, knowing Helia needs a moment to calm himself before being ready to give her the comfort she really needs.

**A/N Sorry for the late post but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's finally Christmas eve! (Or Christmas for some of you, just a normal day for others of you - we all celebrate differently but for me, I'm getting festive XD) **

**I hope you all liked the chapter and i should have today's chapter up a little later.**

**Thank you all so much for all your reviews - they've been great to read and I hope you all leave some more reviews on this chapter.**

**\- Mae xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

"Well, this is a first for Christmas eve." Brandon jokes as he sits down with hot chocolate for each of the four teens. Following the events of the previous day the four teens had all slept at Riven's house. The last of the police officers had filed out of the house after taking statements from the four teens and Flora had finally come around to the idea of pressing charges against her but the whole ordeal still has her on edge.

"I think we should find a different tradition." Flora jokes weakly earning a few chuckles from the others.

"Are you going to tell the others about what happened? About what has been happening?" Helia asks her softly, knowing there is only so long that they can keep this a secret, the others are bound to find out at some point.

"I'll call them later." The brunette responds with a soft nod of confirmation.

"How long has it been going on?" The atmosphere darkens at Riven's question, knowing the topic is far from cheerful.

"Since Miele died, a bit before that quite honestly. We'd never been as close as they were with Miele, it was all too obvious that she was their favourite. Then she got sick and it became clear that she wouldn't make it, I guess it just sent them over the edge. After all, the wrong child died."

Helia pulls his girlfriend close into him, his arms wrapping gently around her in a loving embrace as he whispers softly - yet firmly - about how what she had said wasn't true. Brandon hits Riven on the back of the head playfully.

"Ruin are fun why don't you." Brandon taunts jokingly.

"Well what else do you suggest?" Riven follows, understanding the obvious attempt at a subject change.

"Well it's Christmas eve so we need to bake cookies!" Brandon's eyes light up at his own realisation whereas Riven just looks confused, mildly concerned even.

"We what?"

"How exactly do you expect Santa to have the energy to deliver all of the presents if he doesn't have cookies to energise him?" Brandon places his hands on his hips and exaggerates his tone as if the situation was obvious. Riven stares back with a dumbfounded expression but the brown haired male has his mind made up. Helia and Flora both chuckle in amusement watching the pair bicker causing Brandon's smile to widen slightly - he had succeeded in his attempt to cheer up their friend, and they get cookies out of it!

(Divider)

The four teens gather in Riven's modernised kitchen though it was clear the space was rarely used. Riven and his mum had been on their own for quite a while and his mum was always at work, then his dad came waltzing back into their lives and thought he could buy his way back into the family. It's almost been two years and whilst his mum was forgiving he hadn't fully come around himself yet - needless to say, they weren't the type for home cooked family meals. Cooking skills do not run in the family.

Laughter grows louder as the cookie baking process commences. An array of ingredients end up across every surface but not one of the teens seem to care, too focused on the chaos of their friendship to take notice to anything else. The jade-eyed female finally thinking of something other than her parents and allowing herself to embrace the holiday and the blue haired male beside her taking note of her movements, her relaxation, determined to let her spirit continue throughout the season.

The remaining teens are too caught up in their mess of a baking attempt to notice Helia slip away from a minute and send an urgent text. _Tomorrow, it's going to be THE Christmas to remember, _he thinks to himself as he casually inserts himself back amongst his friends, a small smile plastered on his face

**A/N Hey guys! Today's chapter is finally posted and actually on time! It's so close to be Christmas! (Half an hour until Christmas for me!) And merry Christmas to those of you in different time zones or those who are celebrating today.**

**I know with it being Christmas eve there may not be as many of you online and reading but I hope that those of you who are enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for all of you're reviews, fantastic as always and never fail to lift my spirits :) Please make sure to leave some reviews on this chapter too if you get the chance :)**

**Well I love you all! Until tomorrow!**

**\- Mae xxx**


	25. Chapter25

Waking up the next morning is like a dream. Flora hadn't had a proper Christmas since Miele and now waking up in her boyfriend's house, lights flickering down the hallways and colours swirling, to find an array of presents in all shapes and sizes stacked beneath and around the tree, overflowing in every possible direction.

"Do your parents buy you this much every year?" Flora asks, her mouth agape in pure shock. On their way back yesterday, the two had discussed Christmas and - whilst Helia had stated they have a grand Christmas - the brunette had evidently underestimated the event in the Knightly household.

"Flora, my flower, not only are there my gifts to my parents but there are also gifts for you."

"For me?"

"You really think I'm just going to make you sit here and not get you a single gift?"

"But how?"

"Well, yesterday - in the midst of our so-called baking expedition - I was texting the others. After I found out what had been happening with your home life, I was quick to figure out that you don't exactly get a Christmas, so I started buying a few more presents than usual - as did Aisha. Then when the others found out they did the same. We wanted you to have a memorable Christmas."

"But-"

"Don't even try that. You know that money isn't an issue for any of us."

"Thank you Helia, thank you so much!" The brunette slowly wraps her arms around the blue-haired male in a loving embrace, overwhelmed by the realisation of what her friends had done for her.

"Are you two just going to stand there? We have gifts to open!" Mrs Knightly urges the two teens towards the tree impatiently, her husband trailing behind her eager to see the reactions of them both.

(Divider) 

"I can't believe you all got me so much!" Flora exclaims as their friends come into view, it has been a tradition dating back to the beginning of their friendships for the twelve of them to meet on Christmas Day in the park.

The wind and specialists chuckle merrily at the girl's shock, having no regrets in regards to their present purchases.

"Oh Flora, you should know by now that we're going to make sure you get a proper Christmas." Aisha giggles, watching her flustered best friend try to explain that they can't spend so much money on her.

"Flora, we can afford it. We go over this every time we buy anything for you, we're fortunate enough to have money and you're one of our best friends so of course we're going to share it with you." Stella explains. Some of her words can easily be misinterpreted by the twelve teens are close enough to understand what Stella is truly saying - we're going to buy you presents so you may as well stop arguing.

Flora sighs with a small smile painted on her face, knowing she's lost this argument to Stella's stubborn antics.

"Well thank you to all of you once again."

"You've said that a million times, you don't need to keep saying it." Helia reassures the brunette as he places a gentle kiss on her lips.

The group is so enwrapped with each other - in their friendships and stories - that they fail to notice the speckles of white beginning to drift downward from the sky. Albescent clouds dripping cold onto them.

The first white Christmas Gardenia has seen in years, yet it doesn't seem important in comparison to each other.

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry the final chapter is so late in being posted but in my defence it was Christmas. Either way it's finally up now! **

**I hope you all had a great Christmas! Thank you to all of you who have been following the story the whole way through and to any of you who have taken (or will take) the time to read the story.**

**Thank you so much for all of your amazing reviews, I have loved hearing from all of you so much and hopefully you'll leave some more reviews on this chapter!**

**Hopefully you all enjoyed this story - despite it being quite short :)**

**Love you all! Until next time!!!!**

**\- Mae xxx**


End file.
